SARANGHAE
by KyuMinYunJaeTaoRis
Summary: Ketika 7 pasang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pasangan kekasih di sekolah, apa yang akan terjadi? KyuMin/YunJae/TaoRis/and other couple
1. Chapter 1

**Saranghae**

**Author: KyuMinYunjaeTaoris**

**Warning: BL/BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Dont like, you can out of here.**

Author's Note: Annyeong, I'm new here. Minta bantuannya ya untuk mendapatkan inspirasinya

Ini Cuma prolog dulu tapi semoga lanjut.

Dont like? Delete

.

.

.

.

"Sssstttt... katanya bakal ada murid baru ya?"

"Eumh, katanya salah satu pewaris sekolah ini juga"

"Makin banyak artis dong di sekolah ini"

.

.

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"Shireo, kau namja miskin. Siapa juga yang tertarik denganmu"

.

.

.

.

"I love you, boo.."

"Love you too yunbear.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Segini dulu ya. Baru prolog doang kok. Maaf kalo masih baku banget. Biasa baca doang sih.

Review ya.. dont like? delete


	2. Chapter 2 - Introduction

**SARANGHAE**

**AUTHOR: KYUMINYUNJAETAORIS (MINRA)**

Author's Note: I'm new here so please help me. And about Shounen Ai di chapter pertama. Mian Minra ganti pikiran. ini Jadinya GenderSwitch ya ^^

.

.

.

.

SM High School. Sekolah swasta bertaraf Internasional yang hanya ditempati orang-orang kaya. Jika siswa miskin bersekolah disini, mungkin hanya karna beasiswa. Mereka patut berbangga diri, karna setiap yang lulus dari sekolah ini mereka dapat diterima dimana saja.

Sekolah ini dimiliki oleh keluarga Jung, Kim, Lee, Park, Cho dan Choi. Tidak ada yang berani dengan meski itu guru tersendiri. Mereka bagaikan penguasa di SM High School. Mari kita perkenalkan pemilik sekolah ini.

Jung Yunho

Siswa di tingkat akhir dan pewaris utama Jung Corp, dia berada di kelas 3-1. Cowo bermata sipit dan berwajah layaknya musang ini sangatlah tampan dan menjadi incaran para yeoja. Sifat dinginnya tidak ada yang dapat mengatasi. Tidak ada yang berani berhadapan dengannya, bahkan sahabatnya juga tak bias berbuat lebih jika sudah masalah emosiny. Dia dapat menghancurkan latar belakang keluarga yang membuat masala dengannya. Belum ada yang dapat menaklukan lelaki bermata sipit ini

Jung Yifan

Jung Yifan atau yang dikenal Kris oleh teman-temannya. Pewaris kedua Jung Corp. setelah kakaknya Yunho. Sifat dingin yang ada di Yunho juga ada di Kris bahkan lebih. Pria satu ini jarang sekali berinteraksi bahkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan lelaki yang berada di kelas 2-2 ini sering sekali melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada murid lain.

Kim Heechul

Yeoja yang terkenal dengan panggilan Cinderella ini adalah yeoja bermulut tajam dan anak pertama keluarga Kim. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkannya dalam masalah adu mulut dan dapat membangkang ucapannya. Kabarnya dia memiliki adik kembar yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui lebih lanjut. Heechul sekelas dengan Yunho.

Lee Hyukjae

Pewaris utama dan anak satu-satunya dalam Lee Corp.. Pria yang sekarang berada di kelas 2-3 ini menjadi idola para wanita karna kemampuannya dalam bidang dance. Tapi jangan salah, hatinya sudah dimiliki sejak masuk SM High School dengan yeoja bernama Choi Donghae. Kabarnya dia memiliki adik perempuan yang akan ikut bergabung di SM High School.

Choi Siwon

Namja tampan yang kharismanya tidak dapat ditolak ini berada di kelas 3-2. Lelaki yang adalah mantan namjachingu Heechul ini adalah idola dari idola di SM High School. Pewaris utama dari berbagai macam perusahaan Choi Corp. yang letaknya ada dimana-mana. Memiliki adik yang bernama Choi Donghae.

Choi Donghae

Yeoja yang duduk di kelas 2-1 ini adalah adik dair Choi Siwon sekaligus yeojachingu dari Lee Hyukjae. Pesona dari keluguan yang ditawarkan Donghae menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi siswa SM High School. Meskipun terlihat lugu(mungkin juga terkesan babo), tidak ada yang dapat meragukan kelihain Queen of Dance SM High School ini.

Park Chanyeol

Namja yang sekelas dengan Kris ini adalah sahabat Kris. Pewaris utama Park Corp. ini memiliki adik perempuan yang masih dirahasiakan. Keseringannya datang dengan berbagai macam merk mobil terbaru dan termahal membuatnya yang sudah terkenal makin terkenal. Daya tariknya adalah keramahan dengan wajah lucu tetapi suara yang berat. Tapi tak ada yang meragukan jika dia tak akan segan-segan jika ada yang macam-macam dengannya, maka hati-hati nyawa kalian menghilang.

Cho family? It's still secret

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 - New Story

**Anyyeong Minra is back... makasih yang udah mau nungguin ff ini.**

**Semoga suka ya.**

**This story is GS. Don't Like, you can out of here.**

**Makasih untuk Jung Rieri, Kireina, Kirei TheLittleThieves, abilhikmah atasa reviewnya. *Love sign dari Kris***

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA... YUNHO OPPA...", "KYAAAAAA... SIWON OPPA...", "KYAAAAA... KRIS OPPA...", "KYAAAAA... CHANYEOL OPPA...", "KYAAAAA... EUNHYUK OPPA..." itulah teriakan para siswi setiap hari. Para pangeran SMHS, siapa yang tidak menyukai cowo-cowo tampan dan memiliki warisan yang menggunung. Hanya orang bodohlah yang tidak menyukainya. Bagaimana para lelaki?

"KYAAAAA... HEECHUL-AH...", "KYAAAAA... DONGHAE-AH..." yup, para lelaki pun meneriaki para putri dari kerajaan –dalam pikiran mereka- ini.

Bagaimana kesehariannya? Check it taht out (?)

.

.

.

.

"Heechul eonni... Hae risih ditatap seperti itu" Donghae mengkerut di belakang Heechul. Dia takut ketika ditatap dengan lapar oleh para lelaki.

"YA, Hae-ah! Jangan takut, kau hanya tiggal memberi tatapan tajam juga mereka akan minggir." Heechul pun memberi contoh, dan see, semuanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Siapa yang berani dengan Cinderella kejam sepertinya coba.

"Tapi Chullie eonni, Hae gabisa kaya gitu." Ucapnya dengan tatapan polos layaknya puppy yang terbuang.

"Aish..." Heechul hanya bisa diam. Mana bisa dia marah-marah dengan Donghae jika sudah diberi tatapan seperti itu.

"Hei chagiya..." seorang lelaki tampan pun muncul dan langsung memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

"Hyukkie..."pekik Donghae kaget. Hae pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan balas memeluk Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk. "Bogoshippo.. Hae takut tadi diliatin sama anak cowo hiks.."

Heechul yang jengkel dan tau sedikit lagi akan dicuekin oleh pasangan mesum tapi polos ini langsung pergi dari situ. Eunhyuk hanya dapat memberi tatapan minta maaf pada Heechul.

"Uljima, memangnya apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka heung?" tanya Eunhyuk lembut sambil mengelus surai rambut Donghae.

"Mereka seperti ingin memakan Hae, Hyukkie."

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita ke kantin menemui yang lain." Eunhyuk pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggantinya dengan menggandeng tangan Donghae dengan lembut.

"Heung... kajja" Donghae pun mengangguk semangat dan melupakan tangisannya tadi langsung mengajak Eunhyuk berlari. Eunhyuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadisnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, adikmu jadi masuk sini?" tanya pria tampan berambut pirang pada temannya.

"Heumh.." Chanyeol hanya bergumam karna sedang asik makan dengan lahap-rakus-.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hyukjae-ah?" tanyanya lagi pada pasanga yang sedak asik bercumbu.

"Heung?" Eunhyuk pun melepaskan ciumannya pada Donghae. "Jadi, mungkin besok dia akan datang bersamaku."

"Adikku juga akan pindah kesini. Entahlah apa yang difikirkan orangtuaku." Celetuk Heechul sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dibangku.

"Kris, kau dicari sama perempuan yang ada di belakangmu." Ucap sang kaka kepada yang sedari tadi bertanya pada yang lain.

"Ada apa?" ucap Kris datar dengan nada tidak suka.

"A-ano... Saranghae Kris-sunbae" ucapnya lantang. Murid-murid lain pun langsung melihat ke arah pangeran dan putri sekolah.

"Mian, aku tak tertarik" Kris pun langsung meninggalkan kantin dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Maafkan dia ya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengejar Kris. Diikuti dengan yang lain yang langsung meninggalkan kantin.

Murid perempuan tadi? Hanya bisa jatuh terduduk sambil menangis

.

.

.

.

TBC

**semoga suka ya... and please Read and Reviewnya**


	4. Chapter 4 - Family

**ANNYEONG MIN MIN RA COMEBACK...**

**Maaf baru update. susah dapet idenya.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^**

"Welcome back to Korea, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap seorang lelaki tampan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia pun memandangi sekeliling bandara untuk melepas rasa rindunya pada kampung halaman.

"Oppa... bawakan tasku jebal..." rengek seorang yeoja imut yang sekarang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ani, kau bawa saja sendiri." ucapnya kejam.

"YA! Kau jahat oppa." rengeknya lagi. Merasa sia-sia untuk meminta bantuan pada oppa termudanya dia pun beralih ke oppanya yang lebih tua. "Gege..." pintanya sambil memamerkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ne, sini biar gege yang bawakan." Lelaki yang tadi dipanggil gege pun membantu membawakan tas yeoja tadi.

"Dasar manja" ejek lelaki yang bernama Kyuhyun, pangeran kedua keluarga Cho.

"Biarin weee" Baekhyun, yeoja yang sedari tadi merengek pun memeletkan lidahnya. "Hangeng gege memang yang terbaik.

"Sudah sudah, ayo kita pulang." Ucap Hangeng yang sedari hanya memperhatikan kedua adiknya bertengkar.

.

.

.

.

.

Kegaduhan terjadi di sebuah rumah atau mungkin dapat dianggap istana oleh orang lain. Semua penghuni rumah besar tersebut sedang kalang kabut untuk membersihkan dan mempersiapkan rumah agar terlihat sesuai yang diinginkan anak bungsu keluarga Park tersebut. Sejak pagi para pembantu sudah sibuk memasak, membersihkan rumah bahkan membersihkan taman.

Yeoja yang sudah membuat semuanya sibuk akhirnya datang dengan senyum ceria dan innocentnya tersebut. "Oppaaa... TAO PULANG..." teriaknya kencang, para penghuni rumah itupunhanya tersenyum maklum. Sudah menjadi informasi umum kalau nona muda mereka itu manja.

"Tao-ahhh..." anak sulung keluarga Park pun dengan segera turun dari lantai dua rumah ini dan segera memeluk adik kesayangannya. "Bogoshippo..."

"Nado oppa... kenapa oppa ga jemput Tao di bandara?" tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Oppa ga sayang Tao lagi" rajuknya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menutup mukanya yang sudah banjir dengan air mata.

"Ani ani, uljima Tao-ah. Oppa sayang kok sama Tao, oppa tadi beresin kamar Tao biar nyaman." Chanyeol yang panik langsung memeluk Tao sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala Tao.

Para penghuni rumah yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum. Mereka tau, rasa sayang keduanya hanyalah sebatas kakak-adik. Terbiasa berdua ditinggal orangtua, membuat mereka dekat dan tidak terpisahkan. Hanya saja kejadia tiga tahun lalu saat Tao diculik, membuatnya dibawa oleh orangtuanya ke China dan pisah dengan Chanyeol.

"Miane oppa, Tao tidak tau" Tao membalas pelukan Chanyeol lebih erat .

"Gwenchana, ayo kita ke kamarmu. Tao harus istirahat biar besok bisa langsung sekolah." Chanyeol pun menggiring Tao ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"JOONGIE... BUMMIE... BOGOSHIPPO..." teriak salah satu yeoja yang merupakan kakak dari kedua anak kembar tersebut yang langsung memeluk mereka.

"EONNIE..." salah satu anak kembar yang dipanggil Joongie tadi pun tidak kalah lantang membalas teriakan eonninya tadi.

Bagaimana dengan yang satunya lagi yang dipanggil Bummie? Dia hanya menutup telinganya mendengar kedua eonninya teriak, dan bergumam "Berisik" sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian selama di Jepang?" tanya eonni kedua anak kembar setelah melepas pelukannya pada kedua dongsaengnya.

"Baik Chullie eonni hehe..." jawab Jaejoong atau Joongie sambil memamerkan senyum innocentnya. "hanya saja Bummie tadinya ga mau pindah kesini eonni" lanjutnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Waeyo Bummie?" tanya Heechul sang eonni heran.

"hanya tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua orangtua kita kenapa harus dipindahkan di tengah semester seperti ini." Jawabnya kalem

"benar juga ya, Joongie ga kepikiran" gumamnya polos yang didengar kedua saudaranya.

"itu karena Joongie lemot makanya ga tau." Jawab Heechul kalem.

"eh iya ya, Joongie lupa, hehe..." Jaejoong pun tertawa mendengar ejekan Heechul yang membuat Heechul dan Kibum sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah... kau pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan terkesan canggung.

Sungmin, sang adik yang ditanya hanya mendelikka matanya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Sungmin-ah.. kau belum memaafkan oppa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memegang tangan Sungmin agar tidak beranjak lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" hentaknya kasar. "aku membencimu yang membuatnya mati." Teriaknya lantang. Eunhyuk yang kaget pun melepaskan tangannya sehingga Sungmin langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya dan mengunci dari dalam.

"mianhe Minnie" gumamnya pelan dan langsung beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"oppa... adiknya Hyukkie hari ini pulang" Donghae bercerita sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang oppa.

"lalu?" tanya sang oppa yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sang adik.

Donghae pun melamun sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang oppa. "Hyukkie pernah bercerita kalau adiknya membencinya karna kehilangan seseorang. Aku takut oppa kalau Hyukkie saat ini sedang bersedih." Donghae makin menelusukka(?) kepalanya ke dalam dada oppanya.

"Mugkin adiknya Hyukkie belum bisa menerima kenyataan saja. Dan pasti dia menyayangi Hyukjae. Mana ada adik yang tidak menyayangi oppanya." Siwon pun hanya mengelus rambut Donghae. "ayo masuk, udara dingin tidak baik bagimu." Siwon pun bangun dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya guna membangunkan Donghae.

"gendong oppa..." rengeknya manja sambil melebarkan tangannya.

"aish kau ini," Siwon pun menggendong Donghae dengan gaya koala. "aku tidak percaya kau memiliki pacar dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini." Ejek Siwon sambil menggigit hidung Donghae.

"YAK Oppa! Tentu saja karna hyukkie menyayangiku" pout Donghae

"ya ya ya" tawa Siwon pun membahana di rumah besar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ku dengar pengagummu sudah pulang dari Jepang." Ejek Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"So? Apa urusanmu?" tanya sang hyung Yunho dengan seringainya. "urusi saja wanita pandamu"

"hyung kau menyebalkan" Kris pun meninggalkan ruang tangah menuju kamarnya karna ejekan dari sang kakak.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya" balas Yunho tak kalah lantang.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

SEGINI DULU YA... MAAF KALO ADA TYPOS, GA DICHECK LAGI SOALNYA

**Joyers 137: annyeong, makasih udah mau baca ff ini ya. jangan panggil author. panggil aja minra. KyuMinnya udah dimunculin kok disini.**

**Jung Rieri: hehe.. ini udah updet kok. maaf ya kependekan.**

**diahmiftachulningtyas: hehe... disini udah keliatan kok adik-adiknya mereka. terus baca ff ini ya**

**MidnightPandragon1728: hehe.. anda benar. selamat ya**

**MademoiselleBabys: miane.. ini dicoba manjangin kok. iya ini EunHae, soalnya aku lebih dapet feel kesana**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves: ini sudah lanjut. makasih dukungannya'**

**Park Minnie: Mian T.T makasih atas kritikannya. akan coba diperbaiki di chapter2 selanjutnya ^^**

**makasih atas reviewnya semuanya**


End file.
